Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to semiconductor devices with through electrodes such as through-silicon-via (TSV) electrodes and methods of fabricating the same.
In the electronics industry, there has been an increasing demand for low cost electronic devices with the development of lighter, smaller, faster, more multi-functional, and/or higher performance electronic systems. To meet such demands, multi-chip stacked package techniques and/or systems have been introduced.
In a multi-chip stacked package or system-in-package, multiple semiconductor devices having various functions may be assembled in a single semiconductor package. A multi-chip stacked package or system in package may have a size similar to a single chip package in terms of a planar surface area or ‘footprint.’ Thus, a multi-chip stacked package or system in package may be used in small and/or mobile devices with high performance requirements, such as, mobile phones, notebook computers, memory cards, and/or portable camcorders. Multi-chip stacked package techniques or system-in-package techniques may be realized using through-silicon-via (TSV) electrodes. However, the use of TSV electrodes may be associated with problems, which may affect performance of the devices in which they are used.